The Venice preservation project (New Venice)
The Venice Preservation Project 2022 to 2038 On May 1, 2022, Venice experienced the worst flood in 20 years. In the 22 people died and the Venetian Cathedral suffered intense damage. Also, the traditional flood prevention strategies that the city had used for centuries did not work on the flooding was the most intense it ever was. in the aftermath of the flight of the Italian government became more committed to preserving the history and culture of Venice as well as the lives of people. the government finally decided that the city needs to be more fully protected from flooding and environmental description. however, the Italian government did not have the financial means to create this unprecedented project. As a result, returned to the French billionaire they turn to the American billionaire Jeremy Blackwell. Blackwell bought the entire city of Venice from the Italian government for $88 billion. This was the first time the city was bought by individuals this is extremely controversial and the people of Venice were extremely angry about their city to be home by one person. Jeremy Blackwell eventually said that he would only preserve the city but not have control over the cities that the Italian government was still completely in control of the city's future. starting in 2023 a massive dam was built around Venetian lagoon completely enclosing it and coming off of the ocean. Over the next 15 years, the entire Venetian lagoon was trained. Following the draining of the lagoon overseas buildings were retrofitted and replace with new stable foundations. also to prevent the city from being damaged by salt lagoon was gradually refilled which freshwater. This ensured that the city was preserved from flooding and eroding caused by salt. Beginning in 2038 the city was completely protected from the risk of flooding and damage. However, the living cost of the city rose immensely and many people cannot afford to live in the city anymore. The city was preserved at a cost of the people who lived there. The construction of New Venice Start at 2045 a series of new artificial islands were built around the historical city of old Venice which was renamed in 2041. These new artificial islands as affordable housing for the residents of Venice. these series of artificial islands also included entertainment facilities new larger museums and a zoo. Also in 2048, the Venetian Museum of culture and art was opened up to the public and it quickly became a major tourist destination in Europe second only to the newly rebuilt Notre Dame Cathedral which opened in 2028. The city's historicapasstwas preserved however the city also adapted to the modern world in new and unusual ways. the artificial islands quickly expanded the size of the city of Venice and became more and more popular with tourists and local people. Tourists can now stay in luxury hotels but still enjoy the beauty of the traditional old city of Venice. The study quickly became one of the most financially successful cities in Italy and quickly challenged the economic supremacy of Rome and Florence. Venice was considered the number one tourist destination in Europe by 2050. The artificial islands and the major seawall were strengthened in 2063 as a result of concerns over rising sea levels. this new retrofitting include sa massive new seawall as well as a series of new artificial islands that expanded the size of the city even further. Sustainability In 2055 the city of Venice prohibited all fossil fuel burning from those of transportation and introduced a series of new biofuel boats and public transportation systems that made the city much more sustainable. vertical farms were also built on the outskirts of the city making the city much more self-sufficient and environmentally friendly. Venice was also the first city in Italy to becoming completely carbon neutral in 2063. 2068 to 2100 The city's population expanded to 1 million by the beginning of the 22nd century it became recognized for its sustainability as well as its preserving of his culture and history. the city inspired many other European cities to be more sustainable and protect the environment. The city of old Venice also by then became much more affordable and many people moved back to the city revitalizing citya which isa mostly barren open-air museum for much of the late 21st century. the city of Venice now looks to its future as well as preserving its past. it was projected in 2122 that by the 23rd century the city of Venice would be the number one mega-city in Europe. Category:New Venice Category:(New Venice) cities Category:Briasemp22